lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamal Saturday
|Gender = Male |Hair = Black |Eyes = |Profession = Student |Status = Alive |Cause = |Family = }}Jamal Saturday was a student at Lovecraft Academy, and a close friend of Kinsey Locke. Head Games Crown of Shadows Jamal met Kinsey when Scot Kavanaugh offered to show her Rendell Locke's name, engraved on a wall in the Drowning Cave. During the expedition, the walkway collapsed, stranding Jamal and Kinsey in the water. Keys to the Kingdom Jamal and Scot Kavanaugh were eventually introduced to the keys by Kinsey Locke. Scot briefly removed his fears, like Kinsey did, but Jamal had Kinsey them put back after Scot took off all his clothes at school. Eventually, Scot and Kinsey traded happy memories with each other using the Head Key, but when Scot found her and Jamal doing the same thing, he felt betrayed, and got into a fight with Jamal. Omega Jamal and Scot Kavanaugh reconciled after Scot, while taking a series of interviews with the graduates about their regrets, got a tattoo in honor of his friends. Jamal attended prom with Kinsey Locke, as a double date with Scot and Jackie Veda. They promised Nina Locke that they would return to Keyhouse immediately afterwards. When they returned, however, Kinsey found her mother drunk on the floor, having been forced by Dodge, but believing her mother to have fallen back into her alcoholism. Furious, Kinsey convinced her friends to go to the party at the Drowning Cave. The party was soon attacked by Dodge, who used the Shadow Key to trap the students in the cave. When Jackie was pulled below, Scot let go so he too would fall. Scot and Jackie soon returned, possessed by demons. Scot was empowered by the Hercules Key, while Jackie used the Angel Key. Scot threatened to kill Jamal, while Jackie presented Dodge's ultimatum that one of the remaining students, Kinsey, Jamal, or Jordan Gates must die, so the other two could live a while longer. After Scot and Jackie returned below, Jordan stepped off the platform to save the others. Alpha Scot Kavanaugh and Jackie Veda returned moments later to bring Jamal and Kinsey Locke below. After they were brought before Dodge, Jamal and Kinsey were given a choice: one of them would have their mind emptied like Erin Voss, and the other would look through the Black Door and become a host for a demon. They refused, and were eventually saved by Tyler Locke, who arrived with the Alpha Key, a key that unlocked demons from souls, saving the person, but also killing them. After Tyler used the Alpha Key on Scot, Jamal managed to subdue Brinker Martin, while Tyler and Kinsey fought off the other students. after pursuing Dodge to the surface, Jamal gave Scot the Alpha Key, which he used on Jackie. Jamal stood with Kinsey as the pair died. Jamal, along with Kinsey, later eulogized Scot and Jackie, while talking about how the two complemented each other. Trivia * His Instant Messaging name is "JSAT". * Jamal and Scott made a prank at the High School prom, in which Jamal dropped pig's blood all over Scott while he makes a speech at the stages. This is a reference to Carrie by Stephen King, which is the father of Joe Hill. Info * Appearances by Jamal Saturday. * Images featuring Jamal Saturday. References Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Black Hair